


Beständige Liebe

by KairaKara101



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Loneliness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2018-08-14 14:03:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8016853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KairaKara101/pseuds/KairaKara101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was one person in the entire world that was a constant in Gilbert's life as a nation. She would weave herself in and out of his life, during times that he felt the pain that he constantly hid. So what happens when present day becomes too unbearable even with those he believed loved him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Light in Prussia’s Darken Life

Scarlet red eyes watched the progression solemnly. The sudden salutes from the German soldiers to their leader, right arm straight out toward the sky and a united cry. Those same eyes glanced at the blonde soldier that stood to his left side. His icy blue eyes focused on his leader, as said leader, spoke to his men. The coldness from those blue eyes frozen over stabbed at the heart. What had happened to that young boy that he raised? Where was the love under all of that ice? Scarlet eyes closed briefly before returning focus to the army. As the leader dismissed them, the scarlet eyed man turned on his heels and walked off. The ‘leader’ did not tolerate his presence as much as the presence of the soldier that stood to his left. 

He walked through Berlin quietly while watching as people cheered around him. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw a pair of sea green staring at him. He quickly snapped his head to that direction and saw the owner of said eyes fleeing. He felt compelled to chase after the person. The eyes had been familiar, something he had seen centuries ago. Memories that he had hid from everyone since they were fleeting. Memories that even he could barely recall; his mind had become fuzzy as of late. He suppose it was from the war. He saw caught up with the figure and grabbed the figure’s gloved hand strongly. The figure struggled to keep its balance. He spun the figure around harshly. The hood fell off and revealed long silvery light blue and green hair with a hint of golden brown strands. His scarlet eyes staring into the depths of those sea green eyes. He realized the figure’s pale complexion. His eyes widened in surprise at the fragile looking woman that was stuck in his strong grip. She merely stared back at him. She looked no more than twenty. 

“You….” He whispered softly as his voiced failed him. She brought a gloved hand to his hand and gently removed it. She held onto his hand calmly. He stood unsure of what to do. Her hand was so warm compared to his frozen ones.

“It has been a long time since we last spoke.” Her voice was so quiet that he barely heard it. It was soft and gentle. “Shall we get out of the cold and talk somewhere warm?” He couldn’t even nod in reply as she began walking with her hand still on his. The two of them walked into a small café and sat down. He crossed his legs as he sat across from her. She ordered two hot waters before turning her attention to the man next to her. “You’ve changed since I last saw you, Prussia.”

“War changes people,” was his simple reply. She smiled sadly as the waiter brought her the two cups of hot water. She thanked him and pulled out two small packages. She put a package into each cup and mixed it with a spoon. “Why?” came out before he could even control his lips. Her sea green eyes connected with his scarlet eyes. 

“Why I’m here? Or did you mean to ask why war changes people?” Her intense eyes never broke the contact. “You are hurting, Prussia. I know you and I know what is happening.”

“I’m too awesome to be doing something as unawesome as feeling hurt.” Prussia hissed irritated that she would suggest such a thing. She glanced down at the cup at her hand. She slid it over to him and took the second one on her right. She looked at her reflection as a silence descended on them. He suddenly broke the heavy silence. “Hey, is that what I think….” He leaned over the table and picked up her gloved hand. She blinked slowly and peeked up at him questioningly. Prussia gently removed her glove and blinked at the sight. Her entire hand was covered in bandages it even went pass her wrist and into her coat sleeves. He did the same thing to her other hand; it was in the same condition. He gently put her hands down. He took a sip of the drink and felt a strange warmth spread through his body. 

“They’re from…” she hesitated, “they’re from the war and the damages affecting nature.” Her eyes were darkened. “This is the first time I’ve been away from my home in decades. It’s nice being able to walk again. Took me a few weeks to get used to it again.”

“We’re the reason that you’re in that condition, Demetria.” Prussia stated quietly. 

“It can’t be helped; I’m the personification of Mother Earth and all of Nature.” Demetria replied understandingly. She reached out to touch his hand. He flinched and snatched it away from her. “Prussia, please let me help you.”

“I’m going to die.” Demetria looked at him worryingly. Prussia’s scarlet eyes met her sea green eyes.

“What makes you say that?”

“…” 

“Prussia?” He looked away and took in his surroundings for the first time since entering. There were very few people inside the café. There was a tired atmosphere that engulfed the room. 

“Why do you always make the awesome me do this?”

“Your awesome mask, please drop it.” Demetria stated with a gentle calm. Prussia glanced over at her again. Her eyes hid no lies and he suddenly felt the warmth of being loved. He felt comfort in her and started spilling his thoughts even before he could stop himself. 

“I’ve told West to not trust this new leader of ours before this war begun. He merely brushed me off believing in that madman’s words. Now however, he no longer seems to listen to my words and advice anymore. I’m no longer that brother that he used to see. I…did I mess up somewhere during his upbringing? I made him that way didn’t I?” Prussia questioned confused and worried. 

“I don’t think you did, Prussia. I believe you did a wonderful job at raising him.” 

“How would you know?” Prussia questioned angrily. Demetria’s calm demeanor just made him angrier. “You…” Demetria interrupted him.

“Your anger has clouded your thoughts. I know because I am who I am. I keep tabs on all of you nations. I’ve personally kept an eye on you since I first met you back when you were just a small boy fighting in the Holy Land. My dear Prussia, I know of what you’ve done for your brother. I know what you’ve given up for him as well. I can only give you advice for now; no matter what happens in the future, stay true to your heart and allow it to guide you. I know it sounds difficult but if you have to do anything, do it for your brother’s sake.” Demetria stated gently. Her eyes were intense with kindness and motherly concern. Prussia sighed softly to himself and grinned his usual grin.

“I can’t believe you. This is the first time the awesome me has seen you in ages and the first thing you decide to do is give me an unawesomely conversation on how unawesome I’m being.” Prussia retorted smirking. Demetria smiled gently and warmly.

“I can’t help it. It’s in my motherly nature to help, even if I pushed it a bit too far.” Demetria said blushing slightly. Prussia drank the rest of the drink and stood up. Demetria looked up at him knowingly. 

“I should get going. I’ve been gone for quite a while and my leader isn’t actually loving the awesome me at the moment.” Demetria stood up and extended her hand. Prussia grinned and grasped her hand strongly.

“It was great talking with you again my dear Prussia. Good luck.” Prussia grinned wider hearing the other meanings laced into those words. 

“Keseseses, see you later.” With that, Prussia left the building and walked back to his office building. Demetria sat down in her chair and sighed ever so softly. A woman of forty years walked up to her and sat down where Prussia had sat merely moments ago.

“My lady, are you done with your business here?” The woman had vibrant blue eyes and slightly grayed blonde hair. Her accent giving her away as German. Demetria drank the rest of her drink quietly, before standing up and putting her gloves on.

“For now at least. Shall we return home, Kirsa?” 

“Of course.” The two walked outside and disappeared into thin air. Prussia stood in front of his office door hesitantly. After taking a deep breath, Prussia steeled his resolve and opened the heavy door. An angry shout was heard immediately. Prussia mentally sighed as he recognized the owner of the voice. 

“Where have you been, Prussia?” the voice hissed venomously. Prussia smiled at the blonde blue eyed man in front of him.

“I was out getting some air, since this air is suffocating to the point of insanity.” Prussia replied in his usual manner, which only served to anger the German more. The occupants of the room quickly tried to escape at the tension the two were giving off. 

“Prussia, you are not allowed to leave your post without my permission.” 

“What the hell, West?! I have you know, I…” Prussia’s mouth stopped working as a loud sound echoed through the room. Prussia brought a trembling hand to his stinging cheek in shock. Prussia starred at the German in disbelief. Did he just…? It couldn’t be right? This is all just a dream, it has to be but… that pain that is stinging still was real. 

“You will do as I say, Prussia. That is final.” With that said, the German soldier turned on his heels and walked off leaving Prussia to stand there shocked. 

“Mein Gott… meine liebe Mutter Erde, bitte hilf mir ihm zu helfen (1).” Prussia muttered under his breath quietly. He sent a heated glare at the soldier that didn’t leave the room when he had the chance. Prussia’s scarlet eyes hardened, showing the soldier why Prussia was feared on the battlefield. The soldier shivered and ran from the room. Prussia glanced down at his uniform and felt his lips frowning at what he was wearing. At first the uniform was worn with pride, but now it was worn with disgust. However, the disgust was directed more at himself than anyone else. Prussia sighed and walked off with a renewed resolve; to protect his brother no matter what the consequences like he had done since his brother was a mere child. 

Prussia opened his office door and walked inside. Once the heavy door closed behind him, Prussia felt a stab in his heart. His hand unconsciously went to grab it as if it would ease the pain. Prussia gasped as he could hear the screams of his brother’s former people. Prussia could smell the flesh burning and the agonizing screams and cries of his brother’s forgotten people. Their pain was his pain. Prussia fell to his knees after instinctively locking the door. “Mein Gott, was hast du ihnen getan (2)?” Prussia knew why he could feel them; they were like him, forgotten for the dead. It was only his sheer will keeping him alive. Every person that died Prussia would write it down in one of his special journals, but even then Prussia would still be missing a few billion of names. They died too fast for him to write down, not to mention his other duties left him from his journals for hours on end. Prussia sighed already knowing the answer to his own question. He dragged himself over to the schedule on his desk. He was due to go to those god-forsaken camps with his brother tomorrow. “I know I haven’t believed in you in centuries, but please help me save him.” Prussia whispered out between his pains. After the pain was reigned under control, Prussia stood up and unlocked his door and started to work for once. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh I dearly hope I didn’t butcher Prussia’s personality or Germany’s. Oh my I dearly hope I didn’t. Why does the awesome Prussia have to be so damn awesome that I have a difficulty writing with him? This isn’t really supposed to be a historically based fic or anything so I hope I didn’t mess anything up. 
> 
> I hope any of the German translations are right. I’ve never taken German before. If it is wrong feel free to fix it and tell me the right way of writing it. I’d love to learn.
> 
> Here's the translations;  
> (1) My God… my dear mother earth, please help me help him.  
> (2) My God, what have you done to them?


	2. Unknown Futures

It had been a few months since that meeting with Demetria. Prussia marched through the halls with a stack of papers in his hands. His uniform was wrinkled in certain places, but he couldn’t be bothered with it. Prussia knocked once and opened the door without waiting for permission to enter. He strolled to the desk in the middle of the room and dropped his stack of papers on the desk and brought his hands down on the wood loudly. The owner of the desk brought his icy blue eyes up to Prussia’s scarlet red gems. 

“What is the meaning of this?” Prussia hissed without a thought to his own safety. Prussia had long forsaken his own safety for the sake of his people. His arms were wrapped with bandages. His chest had the heaviest amount, but the person he called brother didn’t know that. No one knew that, but him and most likely her. Prussia was sure she knew even though he hasn’t seen her since that night. 

“I’ve been through this with you. If you continue to speak like this I’ll take it as a traitorous act toward our leader.” He replied coldly. Prussia clenched his jaw tightly. 

“Fine.” Prussia stated through his clenched jaw. Prussia grabbed the papers and stood back. “We’re going to those camp for inspections in a few hours correct?” 

“Yes, be on time this time.” He stated while returning to his paper work. Prussia turned on his heels and walked out of the room. Prussia came face to face with a cheery Italy. Prussia’s eyes softened and he smiled. 

“Ita-chan, it’s good to see you.” Prussia stated while fixing his stack of papers. Italy smiled and glanced at the door behind him. “He’s in there if you’re looking for him.” Italy nodded and opened the door and walked inside. Prussia’s smile faded as he strode through the halls. The soldiers glared at him with contempt and superiority. Prussia ignored the looks and continued walking. He entered his office and closed the door with his foot. Prussia laid the papers down on his desk and glanced out the big window that was behind his chair. The sun never seem to shine down Germany anymore. Prussia glanced at the clock that hung on the wall. Only two more hours until he would have to go to the camps and see the horrors. Prussia clenched his fist in anger. He’d rather be on the battlefield fighting then working on the paperwork. At least if he was on the battlefield he could protect his brother better. 

Protect him from what exactly? The war itself? Or maybe… 

Prussia slammed his hand onto his desk trying desperately to ignore that annoy little voice of reason. Prussia heard a knock and composed himself, before calling the person in. The German walked in and saluted bitterly. Prussia returned the salute and gestured for the man to talk. 

“Denmark has surrendered. I’ve already informed Herr Ludwig.” The soldier saluted and left. Prussia blinked and suddenly remembered that Operation Weserübung had been in motion for less than six hours now. Prussia walked out the door and toward the location of where he’d be able to find or at least talk with the Danish nation. Prussia marched through the room and motioned the soldier to open the door to where they held the Danish nation. Prussia closed the door behind him. The blonde man didn’t even look up. Prussia kneeled down next to the man, something he’d usually never do in his life in front of another nation. 

“…Denmark….” Prussia cringed at his harsh tone, that wasn’t the tone he wanted to use. Damn for being too damn use to wars. The Danish man glanced up, his blue eyes dulled. There was no life emitting from his eyes. There were injuries that littered the man’s body. “What did Germany do to you?” Prussia whispered out as he took in the condition of his fellow nation. 

“He defeated me. He wouldn’t even talk about surrender conditions.” There was a defeated tone in his voice. Prussia brought a gloved hand through his messy albino hair. 

“What were you going to ask for?” Prussia asked with curiosity. Denmark looked down at his hands. 

“Norge….” Prussia sighed softly knowing exactly what the Danish man wanted. Prussia stood up slowly, a wave of dizziness washed over him. 

“Norway, huh. I do believe he’s being attacked right now.” Denmark glared at Prussia with hate. Prussia wasn’t fazed by it. “I would have worried about myself if I were in your situation.” Prussia said coldly. His eyes had hardened, before walking out the door. Denmark growled and struggled through his chains. Prussia left the room, partly dizzy. He headed over to where he’d find his brother. Germany was waiting for him by the jeep. Prussia hopped on and they were off to the camps. “I have a request if you’d listen to it.” Germany glanced at him coldly.

“If you defeat Norway, let me have him.” Prussia stopped Germany from interrupting. “I won’t fight back anymore. If you want me to kill someone, I’ll do it. Just give me Norway to do what I wish with him.” Germany contemplated it and nodded. “I’ll hold you to that, Germany.” 

“I hold you to your word as well, Prussia.” Prussia blinked once and his eyes held a glint that made Germany sure that Prussia wasn’t going to go back on his word. Prussia died a little inside, knowing what he’d do for the next few years of the war. The jeep stopped at the gate to the concentration camps and Prussia refused to look unless his brother made it necessary. He walked around looking even though he tried not to see what he knew was happening. He could literally feel it happening to him as it was done onto them. A pair of sea-green gems. Prussia blinked and it was gone. He rubbed his eyes and glanced around the camp. Again, those same sea-green gems. Prussia scanned around himself. Could no one see her? She was on the other side of the fence near the trees. He saw under her hood and her expression. It was full of understanding. Her eyes spoke volumes even though they weren’t speaking. Prussia glanced away in shame at what he was doing. Prussia returned his gaze to the spot and she was no longer there. Prussia felt a ghost of a hand on his shoulder and warmth spread through his cold body. He returned to Germany once he finished his appointed job. 

Over the course of the next two months, Prussia worked on autopilot and did as he was told. Germany’s leaders took it as a sign and praised Germany for swaying Prussia to their cause. Prussia occasionally kept an eye out for the Danish nation even though it was all through in-direct means. Prussia was in a strategic meeting with Germany on the battlefront. Prussia had hidden even more wounds under his uniform. After the meeting, both Germany and Prussia grabbed a gun and entered the battlefield. Prussia didn’t hesitant to shoot the enemy. Prussia fought on a different side. When the battle was over, Germany harshly pushed the Norwegian nation over to Prussia. The Norwegian nation fell right into Prussia. 

“As we promised.” Germany stated coldly. Prussia held onto the smaller nation as Germany walked off. Prussia sighed and motioned the nation to follow him. Norway followed calmly behind him. Soldiers had their guns trained on his back. They got on a jeep and headed back to Berlin. Prussia remained silent as he led the smaller nation into his office. A soldier kept watch as Prussia went to his bookcase. His hand reached for a box on the shelf and returned his attention to the soldier. 

“Leave. Don’t argue with me.” Prussia stated venomously as the soldier was about to retaliate. He quickly nodded and left the room. Norway stood where he was. Prussia sighed and put the box down on his desk and faced the nation, studying him for where all his injuries were. After discerning the locations of the injuries, Prussia opened the box and brought out bandages. Norway glanced at him questioningly. “You are seriously one lucky nation. Your wounds aren’t severe.” Norway tried to fight it in confusion. Prussia merely waited until Norway realized that Prussia wasn’t doing anything. Then Prussia cleaned the wounds and bandaged him up.

“Why did you help me? Aren’t we your enemies?” Norway stated calmly as possible. Prussia stared at the nation coldly. Norway shivered at the sight of Prussia’s dead scarlet eyes. 

“You should be happy that I’m not forcing you into torture. Germany loves that stuff nowadays.” Prussia replied coldly while hiding one very important fact. The fact that a Danish man had never asked but implied a few months back to protect Norway for him; which Prussia might have added that he led the Danish man to think otherwise. “All I’m asking you to do for the remainder of this war is to follow me and do as I ask. If you manage to do that, I can guarantee no torturous things will happen to you. And you’ll only feel the war damages. Understood?” Norway nodded in reply. Prussia smirked and stood up straight. “Well then, we best get you a better pair of clothing and remove those unfashionable handcuffs.” Italy knocked and peaked inside the room. 

“Prussia?” Prussia hummed in response. “Did I interrupt something?”

“No not at all. I was just wondering if we have a plain uniform he could wear.” Prussia stated while putting the box away. Italy had a thoughtful expression plastered onto his face. Norway stood awkwardly in the middle of the room. Italy exited the room. Prussia smirked and walked over to his desk and opened the drawer. He came back over to Norway and took his hands and inserted the key into the cuffs. 

“Back! I wonder if this fits.” Italy stated cheery. Prussia merely nodded and allowed Italy to take him into an adjacent room to change. Prussia sat down in his couch and stared at the ceiling blankly. “I really hope this outfit fits you. That uniform of yours is completely bloody.” Italy handed him the outfit and sat at the door to the changing room. Norway took it and started changing. “I’m surprised that Prussia asked for you. He would have left you to rot in the prison cell usually, especially now that he’s changed somewhat.” Norway stuck his head out. 

“What do you mean changed?” Norway covered his mouth at his slip. Italy merely smiled sadly.

“I don’t know what happened to him, but he has been really cold the last two months. He used to be so different… same with Germany ve~.” Italy replied with sadness. Norway came out fully dressed in the uniform. 

“Talking about me behind my back now?” Prussia stated coldly while leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed. Italy spun around and gasped a little. His scarlet eyes trained on Italy’s hazel eyes. Norway froze at the look in his eyes. “If you two are done, I have some things that require my attention and Norway has to accompany me unless he wishes to be thrown into a prison cell.” Italy nodded and pushed the Norwegian toward Prussia. 

“I’m sure you’ll be fine. Just don’t piss him off.” Italy whispered quietly to Norway. Norway glanced behind him as he followed Prussia. Italy merely smiled and waved. The door closed behind Norway. Prussia walked silently through the halls. Norway noticed the looks directed toward the albino. Such hatred toward the albino was it for what he’s done? But that didn’t make sense, Prussia was a soldier for Germany. Norway nervously glanced at the man in front of him. Prussia stopped suddenly tensed. Norway bumped right into him. Norway rubbed his nose and glanced over his shoulder. Norway’s eyes widened. 

“Well, if it isn’t you Prussia.” The man sneered. Prussia saluted but remained passive. “What is this? A Norwegian?” Prussia stepped in front of Norway. 

“He’s under my supervision, Herr Hiimmler. He will not be a toy for you to play with.” Prussia replied coldly. The man merely smirked and walked off after whispering into Prussia’s ear. Norway noticed Prussia clenched his gloved fists. “Come.” Prussia continued walking and turned into a lone hallway. Prussia knocked and waited for a reply before opening the door and walking in. 

“Oh, Prussia.” The man stated calmly. “Have a seat. You too.” Prussia sat down and motioned Norway to do the same. “What brings you here?”

“I’ve come to warn you, Prime Minister.” Prussia stated calmly. “You are going to fall. I can see it.” He glanced over at the nation. 

“Do you tell me that as a soldier for the German army or as my nation?”

“Your nation.” Was Prussia’s brief response. Norway glanced at Prussia who was sitting there quite calmly. The man in front of them sighed softly and sat down in the chair across from them. 

“What do you see that I can’t, Prussia?” He asked calmly. Prussia merely shook his head. 

“What I know, doesn’t matter. You are in control of the Free State of Prussia. I am merely a pawn in this war after all.” Prussia replied truthfully as the words hung heavily in the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done… I keep worrying that I butchered any of the nation’s personalities. There’s also a little DenNor in there if you squint. 
> 
> I personally believe that Prussia has a more complex personality than what is shown in the series. So hopefully I don’t kill his personality too bad.


End file.
